This invention relates to a gridiron for grilling food items by reflected heat.
Gridirons currently in use for grilling food items consist of metal rods extending parallel and being joined to one another by end crosspieces.
With such gridirons, the problem is encountered that liquified food fat, and any oil poured onto the food itself, are allowed to drip down onto the heat source and ignite, thus causing the food item to be burned.
A similar situation is met where the heat source produces flames which sweep the food item directly.